UNATTENDED FATE
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is a story collaborated with QXZKYSA-The Sheaman Chapter. Seth, Roman and Dean, long time friends now attending college. Roman and Seth are in a relationship, Dean is lonely in love, will he find that special someone as well? Follow us follow them as we document their young lives. We do not own WWE in anyway. This is PURE fiction, PURE entertainment. ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Written by _**QXZKYSA – The Sheaman chapter**_

"I love you more." Roman cooed at Seth as they walked down the street together.

"No, I love you more." Seth cooed back at Roman.

The two completely ignoring their mutual friend that walked along with him, carrying his books and pretending to throw up.

"You guys are disgusting." Dean groaned.

He looked up to the heavens for some sort of divine intervention to get him away from the two nineteen-year-olds. Dean was, after all, a full year older than they were. They had been friends since they were kids, and somehow, they just never grew apart. He tapped his collarbone sporadically, tossing his already tousled head and making up his own little song to ignore the cutesy couple that was now feverishly making out behind him. To Dean, it looked like Roman was trying to eat Seth mouth-first, which never earned more than a soft chuckle from the two.

Dean stopped walking and decided to play with the two just a bit. He smirked slightly before he turned around. He acted like he was about to ask Seth a question, before he stopped and started staring at Seth's neck. Seth and Roman knew that when Dean was silent, that meant something was very wrong. They took a break from devouring each other's faces, only to look at what had made Dean so silent.

"What?" Roman barked at Dean, slightly irritated that the face-sucking had ceased.

Dean didn't answer right away, he just tilted his head, thinking of something that he loved and both Seth and Roman hated.

"Seth, don't move..." Dean said slowly, taking a cautious step towards Seth.

Roman looked Dean him like he was crazy. As he reached out slowly, as if he was going to pick it off of him, he said slowly, "Don't freak out... Stay calm... there is just a tiny..." he was almost there..."Spider..."

As soon as Dean said Spider, Seth yelped and Roman leaped away. Seth started wiggling around quickly, and Dean whispered, "nononono... Agh, now he's in your hair."

Roman's face distorted into a look of horror as Seth began randomly swatting at his head; trying to kill it while screaming loudly. Dean found himself highly amused by his own prank.

Completely dedicated to the lie Dean reached over, declaring, "I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it..."

He stood there, peering into Seth's hair looking for a spider that didn't exist. It was at this point that Dean had to decide just how evil he really was. On one hand, if he found this fake spider, Seth would be shuddering all day; and if he didn't find it, Roman would insist on them going back to the hotel room and burning everything Seth was wearing in order to get rid of the eight-legged creature and Seth was wearing his favorite shirt. He kept dividing Seth's hair, looking closely. After a few agonizing moments, both to Seth and to Roman standing a few yards away, Dean pretended to suddenly find the spider. He tugged "one" out of Seth's hairs out as he pinched the pretend spider between two fingers.

"Aha!" he declared triumphantly, "got it!"

Roman breathed a sigh of relief, and walked back over just as Dean rubbed his hands against his worn out blue jeans. He had to get rid of the fruity smell of Seth's hair products. With much relief, the three began walking again, headed up to the registration office of their college so they could sign up for the next semester. If they could get in early, they could take all of the same classes together. Dean had already chosen his courses, but he was there for moral support. As Roman and Seth headed down the hallway, looking for a certain office in the building, Dean sat down wearily on an empty bench nearby. As he waited he took a moment to chuckle and congratulate himself on his masterful victory over the two infatuated lovers. His spontaneous celebration was cut short, however, when someone walked up beside him and sat down.

"There never was any spider, was there?" Smirked a black haired, tattooed young man.

**PLEASE REVIEW, Thank you. **


	2. Written format by LolaWorld

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Co-written by**_**QXZKYSA – The Sheaman chapter & LolaWorld**

_**Chapter format written**_** by Lolaworld**

**Dean sat down wearily on an empty bench nearby. As he waited he took a moment to chuckle and congratulate himself on his masterful victory over the two infatuated lovers. His spontaneous celebration was cut short however, when someone walked up beside him and sat down.**

**"There never was any spider, was there?" Smirked a black haired, tattooed young man**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked over at the good-looking stranger, "And you got that just from watching me?" He scoffed, "Who are you anyway?"

"Who am I?" He smiled with a Cheshire grin, "I'm a man with keen observation skills, that's who."

"Well, nice to meet you, "man of keen observation skills," Dean said as he gestured air quotes and softly chuckled.

He then studied his many tattoos, "do you have a name?" Dean asked.

The young man held out his hand to shake, "I'm CM."

Dean shook his hand, "I'm Dean, nice to meet you."

Dean wore a solid blue t-shirt that complimented his blue eyes perfectly. It did not go unnoticed by CM.

"So, I just transferred here from Long Beach, needed a new environment. How long have you been here?"

"Just one semester,' then Dean smirked, "but I know all the good teachers."

"Oh yeah, care to share your secret?"

Dean grinned, "No secret, just hang out with the geek table and tell them you haven't registered yet. I've learned that nerds believe in freedom of information."

CM chuckled, "Ah, I see," he said, "I have a feeling you get along with any kind of person don't you?"

"Just about," Dean shrugged.

"So have you lived here in San Jose all your life?" CM asked in order to keep the conversation going.

"No, my friends and I moved here a year ago from Ohio," he chuckled, "fun place that was; the city where we are from was so small that if we had a McDonald's it would only have one arch."

CM chuckled, "Good one, I'm originally from Chicago myself."

"Go Bears, right?" Dean asked.

"Mmm for some, but I'm a New York Mets fan," CM answered before he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his backpack, "I need a smoke, care to join me outside?"

"Umm sure."

The two start to walk out, "I'm trying to quit, I guess I just haven't met anyone worth quitting for…or maybe I have," he added softly as he gave Dean a sideways look.

Dean thought he heard him correctly but was a bit too shy to ask him to repeat it. Once outside the two found an area that didn't have much foot traffic and CM lit up. Dean made a slight face of dislike as the light breeze blew some of the smoke in his face.

"It's a great day, love the sun," said CM then paused to look at Dean, "Sooo when you're not in class, what do you do? You work or does mommy and daddy pay for everything?"

Dean held his breath for a brief second then answered, "I work."

CM noticed that Dean wasn't a fan of the smoke and stepped a bit further, "What do you do for work?"

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, grateful that CM didn't ask him further about his family. He didn't want to talk about them. He moved away to escape the reality of his childhood and wasn't about to share it with a guy he just met.

"Whatever I can really..legally that is. Right now I'm a bike messenger."

"That must keep you in really good shape," said CM as he eyed Dean's body up and down and loving every bit of what he was seeing.

Dean shrugged and looked away, "I do alright."

"Mmmm I think you do more than alright," CM smirked, "do you workout in other ways as well?"

"I do crunches every now and then."

CM took a puff, "crunches huh, okay, so school and work, anything else?"

"No, I just hang out with my goofball friends," Dean chuckled, "mostly the arachnophobics you saw earlier."

Dean always tried to dumb down his vocabulary as his high IQ was something he liked to keep on the down low; but, every now and then he couldn't help but let something slip.

"Arachnophobics? Wow, nice ten cent word," CM smirked then asked, "so do you guys like to watch fights?"

Dean cringed a bit, "Yeah, thing 1 and thing 2 are really into it; but, I don't know, it's never really been my thing."

"Ohh, well, if it's not really your thing, then nevermind. So, you three have a place together nearby?

"Yeah, we rent a little two bedroom apartment not too far from here. Close enough for me to bike to school and stuff," Dean shrugged, "what about you? What do you do?" He asked, this time he was the one checking out CM's body and eyeing it up and down with much delight.

Knowing that Dean isn't really into fighting, CM hesitated for a second, "I fight in matches, it's pretty good money. I mean, it pays the bills, not that I'm rolling in it," he smirked.

"Oh, well Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum will worship the ground you walk on sir; they are HUGE fans."

Cm laughed. Just then Seth and Roman walked up.

"There you are!" Stated Seth, "Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

CM threw the cigarette down to smash it in the ground then picked it up and threw it away in a nearby garbage. Dean looked at his phone and found 19 text messages. He read them out loud.

"Dean? Dean? Where are you? Did you go home? Are you on a route? Did you head home without us? Are you okay? Dean? Dean? Where are you? Are you outside? We are looking for you? Dean?"

"Sorry for being concerned about my buddy, sshhheesh," Seth teased.

Dean scoffed and smiled, "I'm fine you ninny."

"Mmmm or distracted," said Seth eyeing CM.

Seth held out his hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Seth."

He shook his hand, "I'm CM."

Seth nodded, "and this is my boyfriend," Seth announced proudly, "Roman."

The two also shook hands. Roman then smirked over at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes feeling annoyed that Roman wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I guess I'll head out, hopefully I'll see you around," CM said as he looked directly at Dean.

"Hey, we were just going out to eat," said Roman, "why don't you join us?"

"Umm yeah, that would be cool," CM answered, "you guys don't mind a fourth? You know that would make it even.

CM was generally a very cool and collected guy but when around someone he felt attracted to, he tended to have a bit of an odd sense of humor.

Dean grinned nervously, "No, of course not and you can tell them about your fights."

"Fights?!" Said Seth instantly, "Ohh yeah, please do!"

Roman gasped and with a wide grin that stretched ear to ear, "You fight?"

CM smiled along with a small chuckle, "Yeah, in fact I have a match this Friday."

The four young men started walking to a nearby diner.

"Who are you fighting?" Roman asked eagerly as he stepped beside CM.

Dean ended up walking behind as he could really care less about fight talk; but, the view he was getting from CM's jeans, he wasn't complaining.

"Stryker, ever hear of him?"

"Yeah! That little bit sucks! I hope you kick his ass," said Roman with a bit too much aggression.

CM chuckled, "almost sounds a bit personal."

"Yeah, Roman can be a bit intense sometimes," Dean answered.

The four walk into the diner and are greeted by the hostess right away. She grabbed four menus.

"Follow me," she said as she walked to an empty booth.

The four sit down, Seth, Roman then Dean and CM.

"So do you fight at all?" CM asked Roman as he couldn't help but notice his huge biceps.

"I used to, but then we moved here," Roman shrugged, "I don't have the same connections, not sure where to even start."

"Well, maybe you guys can come Friday night. After the match, I'll introduce you around."

Roman's face lit up as did Seths'.

"Watch you kick that little bit's ass then meet new people after? Hell yeah!"

CM smiled, "Great..so Seth, what about you, you fight?"

"Me? I love to watch fights but no way am I risking any harm on this beautiful face," said Seth as he gestured to his own face.

Roman rolled his eyes and smiled; CM chuckled then looked at Dean who clearly looked bored.

"Okay, enough talk about fighting, Dean, what do you want to talk about?"

Dean looked at Seth and Roman, "which classes are you two taking?"

"Just general stuff right now," Seth answered, "Intermediate Algebra, English 102, Environmental Science and Poli Sci. OHH, and of course, wrestling."

"English 202, Chemistry, Physical Science and wrestling with my Sethie," Roman answered before giving Seth a kiss on his nose.

Seth smiled brightly and tilted his head up in order to kiss his boyfriend even more tenderly on the lips.

"Do you have Mr. Barns on Tuesday and Thursday for Chemistry?" CM asked.

"No, all my classes are Monday, Wednesday and Friday; but, I do have Mr. Barns," Roman answered quickly so he could get back to kissing his best friend and lover.

"Oh too bad, that's when I have it," CM stated then looked at Dean, "Soo how about you, which classes?

Before Dean could answer the waitress appeared, "You boys ready to order?"

Dean found himself relieved. It wasn't that he was taking anything odd; it was because he was taking courses that to the average person were very challenging. He grew up with a family that made him feel having a high level IQ meant he was a freak and that no one liked people that are different. He was also accused many times that he thought he was better than everyone else due to his intelligence; which, matter-of-factly, was the opposite. Dean was born with a very humbling and accepting personality. Seth and Roman are the only two people (so far) in his life that knew the true Dean in and out.

"Ooo yes, chicken Caesar salad with a side order of bacon and ice tea to drink please," said CM.

Seth stopped making out with his boyfriend long enough to respond as well.

"I'll have the California deluxe burger, medium done please, side order of fries and a large chocolate shake."

"And I will have the salmon, a side salad and a Pepsi please," Dean added.

"Diet or regular?" The waitress asked.

Dean instantly thought briefly about all the additives and side effects of diet soda and unconsciously made a disgusted look on his normally adorable and boyish face.

"Regular, thanks."

The waitress smiled and wrote down reg then looked over at Roman for his order. Roman frowned as he looked at the menu one last time. Everything seemed to be really small in comparison to his huge appetite.

"I'll have three steaks with just a salad on the side."

The waitress nods, "and how would you like your steak done?"

"Two of them medium rare and one well done."

"And to drink?"

"A Coke," he answered almost daring the woman with his eyes to ask if he wanted diet.

She smiled and batted her eyes, "I'm going to take a guess and say regular, yes?"

"Of course, thank you," Roman replied with a cute grin.

She gathered all the menus, "Great choices guys, I'll be back ASAP with your orders."

CM watched the waitress leave then looked at Dean who appeared to be in deep thought.

"So Dean, what classes are you taking?"

Dean looked up a second later, "Huh?"

CM chuckled, "Lost in thought were we?"

"Um, sort of, yeah," Dean shrugged, "sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked which classes you were taking."

Dean wanted more than anything to talk about something other than his "nerd, freak, geek" classes. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"Calculus, physics, differential equations and just some other stuff."

Dean purposely left out that each of those classes were the top level classes.

"I thought you tested out of differential?" Roman asked.

"I decided to take it anyway as the one I signed up for is taught in Spanish."

CM found himself in awe of his new friend. He was clearly very smart. CM could only hope he wasn't too average to bore him with his conversation.

"Brains and beauty hum?" CM said with an unintentional bating of his long lashes.

Dean felt himself blushing, "Oh, I don't know about all that," he responded as he looked down at the table.

"I do," CM smiled, "and not to assume anything but I noticed Seth and Roman are dating; are you dating anyone Dean?"

Dean's face went from a shade of pink to red in a matter of one point five seconds. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, no, not right now."

Roman and Seth snickered at how cute and vulnerable Dean was displacing himself as. Inside, CM is thinking, YES! YES! YES!; but, on the outside he stayed cool and collected.

"Aww okay, soo umm can I ask you something kind of personal?"

Dean picked at the edge of the table nervously, "Ss sure, I guess."

His friends watched the two interact and found it quite entertaining. CM now was feeling a bit bashful.

"Iiifff you did find the right person to date, ummm, would it, (cleared his throat), would it more likely be a girl or a guy?"

"It could be either, I wouldn't care. If they're the right person, then its right," Dean answered the last part as he looked directly into CM's beautiful amber colored eyes.

CM smiled ear to ear then realized he was showing too much excitement and toned down right away.

"Cool, cool," he said nonchalantly.

The waitress soon appeared with the food, placed each plate with its proper owner and after finding nothing else was needed, she left. Dean frowned at Roman as he watched him drink his Coke.

"How can you drink that swill?" He asked with a look of disgust.

"Because it's DEElicious," Roman responded with a playful grin.

CM looked at Dean dubiously, "but you're drinking soda too, or is it because he's drinking Coke and you're drinking Pepsi?"

Seth interrupted, "Oh CM trust me, you don't want to get sucked in over their ongoing debate about which tastes better, Pepsi or Coke."

CM chuckled then lifted up his short sleeve t-shirt enough to show one of his tattoos. The boys each looked and noticed it was the Pepsi icon. Dean grinned ear to ear as he realized at that moment he had just been shown a sign that CM is totally the right one for him. Roman rolled his eyes."

"Oh great, the ONLY two people in the world that like the taste of Pepsi are in _**my**_ life. How did I get to be so lucky?" Roman teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CM walked inside the boy's apartment as it wasn't very far from the diner. Roman and Seth were more than eager to leave and go to their room in order to play.

"Really nice meeting you CM," said Seth.

"Yeah, look forward to Friday," Roman added.

CM acknowledged and just like that the two teens vanished.

"Is it me or were they just a bit too eager to leave?" CM asked.

"Oh, you get used…."

Dean was interrupted by sounds from the bedroom. There was a bit of banging from the furniture as the boys were quickly tearing off their clothes.

"It's something I…"

"Wait! Not there…here." They heard Roman say.

"It's something I am getting used….."

"Owwwwww, oww, NOT Thhhhhhh oooooo yeah, okay, there! There!" They heard Seth say.

Dean sighed heavily and felt himself becoming bright red. CM found it funny and not at all bothered by it.

"It's something I'm getting used to, sorry."

"No problem," CM smiled, "I'm actually going to head to the gym to workout, want to join me?"

Dean made a face as working out wasn't really his thing, "I don't know I….."

Suddenly they could hear the headboard being knocked into the wall and Seth panting in ecstasy.

"Ohhh damn…YES! YES! YES! Roman…baby…ohh, HARDER!"

Dean looked over at the closed bedroom door where all the noise was coming from then back at CM.

"You know, I have an open mind, I'll try anything once," he smiled, "let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review! We appreciate you taking out time to do so. XO


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Co-written by**_**QXZKYSA – The Sheaman chapter & LolaWorld**

_**Chapter format written**_** by Lolaworld**

CM pulled up in front of Dean's apartment on his bike with Dean on back. Dean got off first and stood on the sidewalk waiting to see what CM would do next. CM took off his helmet and looked at Dean.

"Seems quiet in there" CM said as he looked toward the apartment.

"Sherlock and Watson must be gone then," Dean said with a smirk, "they're never quiet."

CM chuckled.

"So you wanna come in for a while? " he asked quietly as fiddled with his keys awkwardly.

"Well it is only seven, if you have the ingredients I can make us some of the most awesome hamburgers ever."

Dean was a pescetarian. He winced, trying to think of a way to say it without being a jerk about it.

"I'm kind of a vegetarian except for fish and seafood, but I have all the stuff for tofu burgers," he offered with a grin.

"Tofu...ummm well hey, you tried the gym with me tonight, I'll try tofu for you. I just never cooked with it before so I'll need you to show me," he said with the most adorable smirk.

Dean felt flustered; he could barely get the key in the door.

"Okay, sure," he responded, opening the door and letting CM in. His felt as if his heart were doing little cartwheels in his chest.

"Calm yourself, Einstein. It was just a smirk."

Dean thought to himself, as he took a deep breath and walked into the apartment behind CM. CM stopped though long enough to allow Dean to lead the way to the kitchen.

"Welcome to our kitchen!" He proclaimed with a sweeping gesture.

"Pretty clean for three guys, I'm impressed." he smiled as he put down his helmet and keys onto the kitchen table.

"It's clean because I'm the only one that uses it, but thanks," Dean grinned as he chanted "Play it cool," in his head.

"Wow..cute..smart..healthy...AND he cleans...if you aren't careful I just may fall in love with you," CM said playfully (but of course serious in his head) as he started to seek out what ingredients he could get his hands on to add to this foreign Tofu. 

Dean moved around the kitchen, grabbing everything they would need. He leaned over to get some things out of the refrigerator and bumped the side of his head as he heard CM say love. The idea of someone being in love with him made him slightly nervous. He groaned softly, rubbing his head as his brain admonished, "Not cool! Not cool!" 

CM went over to him and examined his injury.

"Umm I don't know _**how**_ legit this is but my mom always told me that kisses make boo boos go away," he said with a cute, innocent smirk.

"Definitely not being careful, am I?"

Dean blushed a bright red as CM moved over. He could feel his heart was slamming itself against his ribs at the very mention of a kiss.

"I…I guess it couldn't hurt."

CM looked into Dean's eyes, just allowed himself to get lost for a moment then reached over and kissed the part of Dean's head that showed the sign of a small abrasion. It was a simple yet very warm, tender, sweet kiss. CM held it there for the perfect amount of time before he let go and looked back into Dean's eyes.

"Soo," he smiled and batted his eyes softly, "did that help?" 

"Uh, yeah, it doesn't hurt now at all"

Dean knew his grin stretched across his face had to be a dopey one, but at this point, he didn't care. He tried to compose himself, but his face wouldn't work with him. He cleared his throat as he desperately tried to think of something other than kissing CM. CM adjusts his jeans as he was starting to feel a bit of a chub developing. He too cleared his throat.

"Ummm sooo oh TOFU... yeah, what do we do first?" He asks trying to also not just attack Dean and kiss him passionately.

Dean couldn't think of anything else other than kissing CM. He took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind. He grabbed CM and kissed him. His brain was astounded, but his heart jumped for joy. 

CM thought to himself, "OH THANK YOU GOD!" and kissed him back deeply.

He took over slightly and pushed Dean up against the counter as he then allowed his hands to wander down Dean's body.

Coming from outside the kitchen, "Because I am not a rabbit, that's why!" Roman shouted as he opened the door to the apartment with a loud bang.

His voiced bounced around the room, and went almost unnoticed by Dean and CM, who were so wrapped up in each other that they wouldn't have noticed if the apartment was grumbling around them. Dean had his arms snaked around CM to hold him as close to him as he could with clothes on. 

Roman and Seth had just returned from the weigh-in at the college to determine who they would be fighting whom. Roman wanted to stay in the same division as Seth, but Seth was considerably smaller compared to Roman. Seth had barely made it into the welterweight division, coasting into the weight class by just one pound. Roman, on the other hand, had outweighed welterweight by ten pounds.

The ride home was tense as Seth kept trying to be optimistic about Roman losing so much weight in such a short amount of time. The coach had insisted that Roman either lose the weight or wrestle in the heavyweights.

Roman wasn't in the mood to hear Seth's optimism. It was all Seth could to in order to not have a panic attack thinking about Roman getting hurt. As far as Seth was concerned, the welterweight division was a safer one. Most of the competitors there had taken Jiu Jitsu, and some other form of martial arts, which Seth knew was far less violent than a much larger man just picking you up and pummeling you.

"But it helps to lose weight faster and coach said he wanted you to lose ten pounds by next week!" Seth snapped back.

"Oh, guess, what, Seth, so does starving! How about I don't eat at all? I'd prefer that to chewing down on crunchy air!" Roman yelled as he walked closer and closer to the kitchen.

A small moan found its way from Dean and Cm's joined lips as Dean's hands slipped from under CM's shirt. Seth walked quickly passed Roman and was about to stomp into the kitchen when he found CM and Dean.

"WOAH..umm hello guys, want us to leave?" Seth smirked.

Dean flushed red, finally actually noticing Seth standing there. He broke the kiss quickly, embarrassed a bit as he stammered.

"Uh, I , uh..."he sighed and did his best to compose himself, "yes, I would like you and Tarzan to leave. You come stomping in here yelling like you're insane so yes, please go."

"Wait so you DID hear us and yet that didn't stop you until I asked you if you wanted us to leave? Mmmm humm." said Seth "and why don't you two just go in your room? Ro and I are hungry."

"Ohh yeah...true, actually, (clears throat), Dean and I were about to make dinner," said CM. "we can make enough for you guys too."

Dean heard CM trying to be polite but he simply had his buttons pushed a bit too far by his younger friend.

"Oh, like you two ever go in the room," Dean said, slightly angry,"

"What's your point Dean?" Seth asked a bit annoyed.

"My point is you ask me what I want and then you do what you wanted anyway. I give you privacy when you ask for it. I want you to go."

"Yeah but I'm hungry." said Seth.

"Ugh. Let's just go, Seth." Roman sighed as he grabbed Seth by the arm. He could understand where Dean was coming from. He only hoped this wouldn't be another, "If you love me you'll take my side" conversation.

"Buuut Ro...I'm hungry" whined Seth.

Roman somehow always found himself wedged between his friends. If Seth and Dean had any sort of disagreement he was forced to be the voice of reason between his two friends. He tried to be fair and impartial. Seth didn't always play fair though. Whenever Seth was in the wrong and he felt Roman was taking Dean's side he would claim that if Roman really loved him, he would take his side. One time and only one time, Roman took a chance and sided completely with Dean. Seth had a bit of a tantrum and locked him out of their room for the night. It wasn't something Roman cared to repeat anytime soon.

Roman sighed deeply and looked at Seth, pointing towards the doorway.

"If you weren't going to do it, you shouldn't have asked."

"I didn't mean it," Seth said with a humph but headed toward the door anyway. 

Roman waited until Seth had walked outside before he grinned and hugged Dean. He was proud of his friend as he knew it took a lot for him to stand up for himself. It was the second time he saw Dean do it. The first time being when he told his dad he was moving out.

**FLASHBACK**

"How in the hell do you think you can possibly survive out in the world on your own!? The loud, angered man yelled at his son, "You're just a mere, scrawny little pussyboy!"

"Dad, that's NOT true! I'm NOT weak and I can totally take care of myself. I have been doing it all my life as you and mom haven't done shit!"

Dean's father grew even more furious and took off his belt to teach his son a harsh lesson. Dean took another deep breath. He had already packed all of his things in the car he had bought with Roman and Seth. He gathered all his courage and just as his father was about to come at him with the belt Dean swung and punched his father as if his life depended on it, which in a way, it did. Contrary to Dean's father, he was very strong and he just knocked his father out cold with one punch. Roman and Seth came in at the last second to watch the triumphant moment.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Seth doesn't hate me now does he?" CM asked Roman as he really never wanted anyone to not like him if he could help it.

Roman sighed, and tried to think of a short way to explain what was really going on without telling anything Dean didn't want told.

"No, Seth's kind of a brat sometimes, he'll get over it." Roman said with a shrug.

"Ohh, okay then," CM said, relieved, and he gave Roman a charming smile.

As Roman and Seth left CM looked at Dean, "I guess we should get started on actually cooking?" He asked with a cute smirk.

"Yeah I guess we should," Dean smiled feeling relieved that CM still wanted to eat with him. He started to wash his hands, to deal with the tofu, "okay, so the first thing we want to do..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed since Seth and roman had left. Dean and CM had finished their TOFU burgers.

"You know that was actually really good," CM smiled, thanks for introducing me to that."

"Anytime," Dean answered awkwardly.

"Well, I hate to eat and run but I need to get a few errands done and my time is running out."

Being naturally insecure, Dean couldn't help but feel CM was just using that as an excuse to leave.

"Oh, okay then."

CM gave Dean a sweet but short kiss then headed out. About ten minutes later Dean heard his friend call his name.

"Dean?!"

"In Here!" Dean called out, his hands still in the sink as he was washing dishes.

"Hey," he smirked, "so how did the rest of your evening go?"

Dean sighed deeply, and then shrugged.

"He said he had errands to run, but I'm not sure. I think I ran him off. Did I run him off?"

Dean looked worried as he dried his hands.

"Why would you think that? By the way I saw him looking at you all day and then what I saw in the kitchen I doubt you ran him off," said Roman with confidence then paused and said, "unless of course you asked him to like dress in pink frilly panties or something." Roman teased softly.

Dean laughed softly, relieved that his concerns were unwarranted. He turned around and leaned against the counter facing Roman.

"So when do you think I should tell him? It's kind of a tough conversation to just have, about... you know."

Dean finished lamely, wondering if there would ever be a right time to tell CM about his past.

**Flashback**

Dean walked home from school. He made the principal's list for his high GPA at his high school after only his first semester. He held the paper in his hand, ready to show his father that he had accomplished something. Dean knew it would be a long shot that his father would care as it didn't have anything to do with any physical but he hoped for once, his father would make an exception.

"Hey Dad, I got on the principals list!" He said with excitement but it quickly died from his father's reaction.

"And what list would that be for, the geek squad!?" Dean's father scoffed as he answered him."

"What, no dad, it's..it's an honor to be on the…list," Dean said as he looked down at his shoes.

"An honor, my ass! Why don't you come home with some REAL accomplishment like a trophy from a sport!?"

"But dad…"

"ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME!?"

"No sir."

He grabbed Dean's hair and got right in his face, "you're worthless and you always will be! Get your ass in that kitchen and cook me some dinner, boy. It's the one thing you're moderately good at! "

It was a common conversation that he often had with his dad. He was used to it. He walked by the couch on his way to the kitchen and tossed a weary glance at his mother. She was staring at him with glazed eyes. Glazed as she was so drunk she could hardly sit straight. Dean knew that deep down his mother loved him. She had simply turned to drinking as it was her only way she knew how to handle her husband's physical and emotional abuse. Her own self-esteem had been almost torn from her own father growing up. Being married to Dean's father, Jack, simply pushed her to having no self-esteem at all. She had nothing left in order to stand up for herself let alone to stand up for her son.

**End of flashback**

"Mmm maybe tell him after like two more dates." suggested Roman.

Dean put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. His own insecurities were always on his mind and he often found them hard to express.

"I know I'm no walk in the park, as a friend, or as a boyfriend. It's a burden, being the way I am. I just worry every second that he's going to find out something weird about me, and then just say, "Oh, that's enough, right there. You have reached your limit of the shit I am willing to tolerate."

Roman took a deep breath and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dean, Seth and I aren't exactly angels to be friends with either. You put up with us just as much IF not more. You're very caring, you always make sure there is food in the house, and you remind us of our appointments. You're not just our best friend, you're our big brother and ANY man or girl who dates you would be the luckiest person in the world."

Dean's fingers tapped lightly near where Roman's fingers rested on his shoulder. He shook his head, "Luck is for losers but thanks, Marshmallow Man. I swear, if you get any more mushy..."

Roman knew Dean turned to sarcasm and humor as a way to avoid responding any compliments. He was more than used to his tactics and rather than trying to force Dean into anything, he just went with it.

Roman lightly shoved Dean, "mushy? I'm not mushy shut up," he said with a beautiful yet devilish smirk.

Before Dean could reply his phone rang. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and answered it without looking, "hello?"

"Hey Dean, it's CM.I just finished my errands and settled in for the night. Is it lame that I wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep?"

Dean grinned at Roman, "No, of course not! It's actually kind of adorable."

CM chuckled, "I think you're kind of adorable."

Dean tried not to squeal and giggle. He blushed as he tried to think of something to say.

"Th- Thank you," he managed to say without giggling and sounding like a little school girl with a crush. Inside he thought to himself, "He thinks I'm adorable! Yay!" Dean then thought, "okay I have to sound cool and mysterious. No more giddiness, knock it off Dean," he said to himself with a serious look that only lasted a mere second because his smile took over.

Roman smiled as he saw Dean's spirit lifting and watched him walk to his room for privacy.

Roman headed to his room and pulled out his phone to call Seth. They had gotten into an argument after they had dinner about how Roman was going to go about losing the weight he needed for the division. Seth felt Roman was being stubborn and had left in the car. He had hoped enough time had passed and Seth was now calm and ready to come home.

Seth answered the phone as he laughed. "...hey Ro...what's up?"

Roman was slightly concerned, he worried about what Seth was doing or who it was he was with, "nothing much, I just figured I'd call you, see if you were still mad at me or not."

"Naaa, I'm not mad anymore. Sorry for being a jerk earlier. I just don't want you getting sick from losing so much weight so fast."

"Yeah, you can be a real pain," Roman said, without a hint of anger in his voice, and even a bit of merriment, "So, will you be home soon?" he asked suggestively, dropping his voice down a bit, to ask, "are you alone?"

"No, I'm with Randy; we are playing Grand Theft Auto at his place."

"Oh, that's a shame. I'm just here, alone, and shirtless, and I figured I would send you a selfie to let you know what's waiting for you at home; but, since you're playing GTA, I know it might be awhile.

Once Seth received the photo he adjusted his jeans and moved the phone away, saying quickly, "Randy, I am taking off, we can finish this game another time okay?"

Randy responded with a simple, "Uh- huh" before he cursed at the character on screen who was being beaten up by a police officer. He frowned as he tried to manipulate the controller so he could get up. He barely noticed that Seth had left.

Roman smirked as he thought about how crazy Seth would be as he drove home.

Seth drove as fast as he could; it was a thirty minute drive that Seth did in twenty. He walked in and went right to his room where he found Roman on the bed. He didn't say one word; he simply pulled off his shirt and pounced on Roman as he kissed him deeply and lovingly. Roman kissed him back as he chuckled softly at how well his plan went in order to get Seth back home. He pinned him to the bed, almost ripping Seth's pants open with a growl.

"Damn you're so fucking hot Ro," Seth murmured as he reached his head up to kiss Roman hard.

Roman growled as he took off his pants. He looked at Seth's body like a starved man getting ready to eat. His hands roamed over Seth's perfectly round ass and pulled him closer.

Dean grinned as he hung up the phone and quickly realized Seth had returned home due to all the moaning and thumping. He sighed and wondered if he could soundproof his room. He then started to look around and realized other improvements he wanted to do before inviting CM in. He knew he would need to start by making a list and checking out some sites. Dean took his laptop and went out to the kitchen as he would better be able to concentrate in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CM hung up the phone with Dean. He felt happier than he had in a very long time. He went into the bathroom and started to undress in order to take a shower. He started to think about his last boyfriend and how obsessed he had become over him. CM simply prayed things would be much different with Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW, it takes a LOT of time and energy to write. Your reviews show us that our time and energy was put to good use. Plus, it encourages us to write more often. Thank you!  
><strong>_


	4. written by QXZKYSA Chap 4

Chapter 4

_**Edited**_**by LolaWorld**

**WRITTEN**** by Qxykysa – The Sheaman Chapter**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Dean grabbed an ink pen and some paper, scribbling down a few ideas. When he was finished, he looked at his list with a sigh, deciding to head to bed and sleep before starting anything further

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next day, the first thing Dean had to check was if his lease agreement even allowed these kinds of changes. He found out what he needed to and set off to do what he had to do in order for him to feel comfortable enough to invite CM into his room.

Dean cringed at the idea of placing new drywall. He read more and more about sound, and found out there might be a few easy solutions to his problem. He placed a towel on the wall where Roman and Seth were going at it, and he found there were a few places the sound was flowing a bit too freely through the joints in the wall. He could simply apply a bit more spackling to the wall in those areas, along with closing up a few of the holes in the wall between their rooms.

Dean spent hours running around as he tried to perfect his little nest for CM. He felt everything had to be perfect or CM would be disappointed. When everything was finished, he looked at the room and started in with the details. Seth was in the shower so Roman decided to investigate what all the bumping and moving of furniture was coming from in Dean's room.

"Hey Dean, what…. " he looked around and chuckled at how much Dean had changed his room around. "What did you do?" Roman asked with a grin, looking at the now very blue walls which were once a boring shade of beige.

Dean looked up from re-organizing his shoes from the floor closet to now a shoe rack.

"Um, I'm remodeling for when I invite CM over next," he said with a nervous grin as he looked around, "what do you think?"

"I don't know. It's really blue, Dean."

Dean was instantly horrified, "is it too blue?" He asked nervously.

Roman outright laughed at how eager Dean was to please CM.

"No! Why you acting like a nervous little chicken?"

Dean pouted slightly, adjusting the comforter on the bed slightly. "I'm not a chicken..."

Roman waited a second for Dean to finish his sentence but when he didn't, Roman simply chuckled, "okay buddy, but I'm telling you, he's already totally into you. Don't go running yourself crazy from trying to be over-the-top-perfect. Promise me," said Roman with a tone that showed that he too could step up and be the "big" brother when needed.

"Okay, okay, I promise, now go away and let me think."

Roman sighed but did as his friend asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more hours had passed. Roman and Seth left the house and it had gone completely unnoticed by Dean. Once he felt his room was truly as perfect as he wanted it, he realized how sweaty and grimy he felt from his hours of hard work.

Dean went into his own private bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. His body was smooth, sculpted, muscular, and firm. He glanced in the full length mirror and just didn't see what so many others did; which was his rugged beauty; his boyish face, his baby blue eyes and his perfectly placed dimple whenever he smiled or smirked. Dean sighed and got into the shower once the temputure felt just right.

He started to soap down his body and found his hand drifting down to his member and thinking about CM.

Dean was in the shower when CM tugged the shower curtain open. He watched him for a few moments with a smirk. Dean noticed and started to try to cover himself up with the loose shower curtain.

"CM, come on, I'm trying to ….."

CM was already undressed and pulled the curtain away, stepped in and shoved Dean against the wall of the shower with his forearm as he eyed Dean hungrily.

CM started to kiss Dean roughly before he stopped long enough to reprimand his lover.

"If I want to look at what's mine, I will. And if I want to do more than just look, I will."

A dark gleam shone in his eyes as he stared Dean down defiantly. Dean shivered a bit as he looked away when he blushed a deep shade of red. CM pulled their bodies close as the water sprayed down on them suddenly seemed to heat up. CM kissed Dean roughly again, but passionately, as he pinned his taller frame against his lover. His hands eased around Dean's waist and glided down to cup his perfect, rounded, pert ass. Dean gasped and tried to move away, only to be pushed back against the shower wall quickly.

"You gonna try and stop me from getting this ass, Dean…it's Mine!"

CM almost growled at him darkly and smacked his ass hard. Dean flinched as he found the harsh sting invading yet suddenly very inviting. Dean tried to look away from his lovers entrancing stare. CM grabbed his face with gentle force as he lunged forward and began to suck on that one oh-so-perfect spot on Dean's neck that he knew drove him wild. Dean moaned loudly as CM reached up and tugged Dean's hair lightly so he could get better access to his neck. Dean shuddered, moaned loudly as he felt his legs start to go weak under him. CM smirked at Dean's reaction, whispering obscenely in his ear as he started to tease Dean slightly with a finger circling between his two perfect globes. Dean couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

"Aww, did you think you could resist me? That's so cute."

CM growled as he turned Dean around quickly. Dean groaned at the feeling of the shower wall against his throbbing member. CM chuckled maliciously behind him.

"Try not to hump the wall, princess. You know I always give it to you good."

CM grabbed the lube that they kept in the shower and used some to prep Dean. He watched his fingers sink inside of Dean as his face was pressed into the wall of the shower and groaned loudly. CM watched with a smirk as Dean tried to slowly back into CM's fingers, only to be rewarded with another sharp smack on the ass that echoed around the room.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now."

CM growled as he lathered an excess amount of lube onto himself before he eased into Dean. He quickly tugged his ash blond wavy hair so he could watch his face relax into that familiar expression of bliss they both knew so well. CM smirked in approval and snapped his hips quickly into Dean's body. He loved the high moans that Dean gave him in return. Dean closed his eyes and moaned and trembled as CM hit his prostate with every thrust. He tried to control himself, but the dual simulation of the shower wall against him and CM hitting his spot perfectly became just too much. Dean moaned loudly as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. CM reached up and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair again.

"Fuck yeah princess, this ass is mine!"

CM sped up and Dean trembled as his eyes rolled back into his head. He moaned loudly as his climax seemed to hit him in intense waves. CM gripped Dean's hips and thrust himself a few more times before pressing Dean against the shower wall and filling Dean up as he climaxed with a roar.

Dean opened his eyes slowly and washed off his own satisfaction from his hand. A smile crossed his face as he thought about how good it would feel to have his fantasy come true. He finished up and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers and sweats but stayed shirtless. He grabbed his cell phone and fell onto his bed feeling truly relaxed. He called CM.

"Hey," said CM as he answered, "I was just thinking about you."

Dean smiled, "Oh yeah, I was just thinking about you too."


End file.
